


gone too far, done too much

by erusharu



Series: your life as hershel layton [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Divergence, basically the fight scene in eternal diva but Gone Wrong, rewrite i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erusharu/pseuds/erusharu
Summary: As he contemplated the moment of his own defeat, his emotions finally overflowed, spilling out of him in a violent outburst.And somebody was standing in the way.
Relationships: Jean Descole & Hershel Layton
Series: your life as hershel layton [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788382
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	gone too far, done too much

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song "the guide to success"
> 
> i came up with this concept last night and i couldn't stop thinking about it. descole acted way too reckless and impulsive during the detragigant scene and he really could've killed somebody right there

It all happened too fast.

The two archaeologists were fighting on top of the Detragigant as it obliterated everything in it's path, making the island even more of a ruin somehow. Hershel felt disoriented and dizzy, though he couldn't quite tell if that was because of vertigo, tiredness, or because of the overwhelming smell of iron mixed with saltwater. Either way, he was struggling to keep his balance.

Descole was struggling, too. But he had one goal in mind, and that was more than enough to drive the megalomaniac to limits that would be impossible to an average human. Absolutely nothing would stand between him and his target-

"Without the song of the sun, the kingdom will not rise"

He stared at Layton, eyes wide under the mask.

At that moment, Descole shut down in shock. He didn't respond, not even as Melina started to sing and the remains of Ambrosia rose above the water. He just stood there in disbelief, watching as months of his dedicated, exhausting work were discarded effortlessly by his brother, the clueless bastard. It felt like yet another cruel joke from the universe against him, as if he hadn't suffered enough. He clenched his teeth, then his fist, then anger overtook him completely, his vision red and his mind storming with frustration. As he contemplated the moment of his own defeat, his emotions finally overflowed, spilling out of him in a violent outburst.

And somebody was standing in the way.

Descole threw his sword in an attempt to intimidate his opponent, then ran towards him, now completely unhinged. He yelled Layton's name, then pinned him, then the next few moments were a blur.

After a few seconds of mindless thrashing, he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

The first hint of rationality had returned to him, and it was telling him Layton wasn't fighting back anymore.

He attempted to clear his vision and ground himself again, anger washing out and being replaced by panic as the metallic smell suddenly got stronger, and not just because of the torn machinery.

Then, he finally came back to his senses. And in front of him was his brother, on his knees, leaning against what little was left of the control panel for support, panting. One hand was holding on to his hat and the other was clutching the large slash mark that went from his chest to his abdomen, as well as the stab wound near where the slash ended. There was a puddle of blood underneath him, growing at an alarming rate, and the pipe he had been using to defend himself was discarded on the ground, a few meters away from them.

Descole took a step back in horror. No, this wasn't part of the plan-

Then the Detragan began self-destructing, as the rest of the damage of Descole's outburst tore through the diabolical machine's circuits. Despite the ringing in his ears, he could hear Luke and Melina calling after the professor as the platform below them started to collapse and the area was slowly being consumed by fire and debris. But neither of them moved.

Descole stared down at the vulnerable figure in front of him. For a split second, he didn't see Hershel Layton, the nuance that kept slowing down his pursuit for the Azran legacies and making his battle against Targent more difficult, not knowing the damage of his actions.

No. In his sleep deprived mind, he saw sweet, innocent little Theodore.

He dropped his sword as his skin went pale.

**Author's Note:**

> that wasn't very epic of you descole


End file.
